Some things should not be read
by T7DS
Summary: The twin princesses of Bamarre,Daughters of Princess Addie and the Wizard Rhys,read a forbidden book, a spell which of corse gose wrong.They are sent to middle earth where they meet an Elf prince and a futer King.Can they save a world they grow to love?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue POV: Meryl

It was almost midnight but the unearthly beautiful woman felt like she should check on her family. She missed them so much since she became a fairy and the small pool of water in Middle earth almost made her believe that she was watching over them invisible in the universe where she, and Drualt belonged. Before the accident that drove them to Middle earth and made them stay because new fairies shouldn't have to know about universe magic but- oh well. It wasn't that bad. Using the pool was like being right at the castle- just invisible like it almost always was when she visited the castle when she was checking to make sure her old human family was okay. Something again was wrong and Meryl couldn't go and check just because she didn't know how to cross-universes. "Stupid fairies," said Meryl angrily, ignoring the fact that she was calling herself stupid too.

"Pool, I wish to see what is endangering my mortal family," Meryl said once she reached the pool. An image of two identical girls, Meryl's nieces, crept in the shadows of hallways in their dark castle home up to their Father's, Rhy's, study which was filled with books of magic. Meryl frowned her nieces knew better, they weren't supposed to go into Rhy's study. Her frown grew when one of her nieces picked up one of the menny books Rhy's always said they were never to pick up and read something out loud. She frowned again when the mirror left her two unprincess-like nieces to her blurry-eyed nephew who, with his enormous amount of bad timing, had just walked into the room.

He had woken up as his sisters passed his room to get to their Father's study. He followed them almost always half a hallway behind and not knowing that they were his siblings he walked into the study startling one of the twins who was waving her hands around dramatically. Meryl sighed at the moment she believed that the twin who was being dramatic was Aislinn, but it could have been Aramina though. The twins seemed to switch their personalities as if they knew they were being watched and didn't want the themselves or their twin to be in trouble so Rhy's (when he caught them in the act) would punish them both for 'aiding a fugitive' and be punished for the severity of the crime/trouble/mischief they caused. Meryl wasn't surprised when something happened because of the messed up spell, but she was surprised that the messed up spell filled the room with greenish blue smoke and her nieces and nephew disappeared. Meryl now had a reason to worry about her family.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Aislinn

Age: 16

Looks: Wavy dark brown hair, gray eyes with wight eyelashes ( the sign of a sorcerer ), 5"6, and fair skin that never tans or burns.

Family: Twin sister Aramina, Elder brother Lathan, mom Addie, dad Rhys, Aunt Meryl, Uncle Drualt.

Name: Aramina

Age: 16

Looks: Wavy dark brown hair, gray eyes with wight eyelashes, 5"6, and fair skin that never tans or burns.

Family: Same as twin.

Name: Lathan

Age: 19

Looks: wavy about to the shoulders black hair, blue eyes with wight eyelashes, lightly tan skin, and is 6"0.

Family: same as little sisters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Authors note:

Ok this is a Lord of the Rings and the Two Princesses of Bamarre crossover.

I think this is an AU story.

My friend and I are writing this together.

If you don't like the LOTR characters being paired with someone else, please don't read.

The story is based on the movie version of LOTR, so it wont be as detailed as the book.

The girls will not seem like normal females in the LOTR world, but they don't come from there so it's OK. If you have read Gail Carson Levine's The Two Princesses Of Bamarre then you know why they act like that.

Well please R&R.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aramina's POV:

I look at my sister as though she had just told me that we are not twins.

" You want to what?" I ask, thinking, hoping, that I had misunderstood her.

" I want to go to Fathers tower and look at that new book he just got." She repeated, grinning.

" But we will get into trouble. Again." I say, sitting down on my bed in our large room.

" Not if we don't get caught." Aislinn says, sitting on her bed, which is across from mine, with a grin.

" We have to walk past Lathans room and you know he is a light sleeper." I remind her.

" We will just be really quiet. Come on Mina, don't make me go alone." I sigh at the look she sent my way.

" You know I wont, but it can only be a quick look, I have training tomorrow."

Aislinn makes a face at me as she gets up to put on her house coat. We were supposed to be going to sleep, and where dressed for it, though it was now obvious that Linn had not intended to.

" I don't see why you have to have sword training, it's not like you'll ever need it." She said looking at me, adding " Put your robe on so we can go."

I roll my eyes but get up to do so anyway, while I say " Mother thought the same at one time, then Aunt Mer caught the gray death and mother had to fight an ogre and kill a dragon to try and find a cure."

" Yes but that was different, there's no more gray death, so you wont be going adventuring." She said, crossing her arms with a stubborn look on her face.

I roll my eyes again and say. " The point I was trying to make is that we can not say for surton that we will always have someone else to fight for us, so we should be ready to defined ourselves."

" Fine, now may we go." She said, sounding irritated.

I nod and we leave our room. We walk down a long hall, it's walls covered in our mothers embroidery, passing our brothers room quietly, and walk up the steps to our fathers study.

Linn opens the door quietly, looks around and waves me in. I look around as I enter the familiar room, as Linn looks for the book, no one is hear, making it seem dead, but at the same time I felt as though we are being walched. I shiver and look at my sister just as she finds what she is looking for.

" Ah-ha. Found it." She says happily. She walks over to the table, with me following, and sets the book on it, opening it to a random page.

I look over her shoulder at the writing. Linn start to read, waving her hands around, her body language is rather expressive though she dose not relies it.

The door slams open, startling Linn, who fell silent, and Lathan walks in. " Wha..."

He begins to say but before he can get anything out a greenish blue smoke begins to fill the room.

Every thing begins to spin, I can't see and, scared that I might lose her, I grab onto Linns hand.

When the spinning stops, the smoke is gone and we can see again, it is quite easy to see that we are no longer in our fathers study, but in a clearing next to a pond, probably in the middle of a forest. I have never seen land like this in Bamarre, in fact, I do not think that we are in Bamarre any more.

" Aislinn, Aramina." We turn and look at Lathan, he is glaring at us. He is wearing hastily put on pants under his night shirt, and is holding his sword.

" Uh-oh." Linn says. All I can do is nod.

We are in some strange land, and our very angry older brother is with us. We are in so much trouble.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well what do you think. Please tell us. ( R&R)


End file.
